1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates commonly to hair styling accessories.
2. Art
A well-liked hair style is a circular rolled bun that bears a resemblance to a halo or a crown. A halo/crown can be done by putting on a convenient hair piece already made, but the hair color should be a preferred match, and hair pins must be used for securing the hair piece. A halo/crown can also be done by covering hair around a styling shape. A typical form comprises a nylon rolled cylinder having free ends. The cylinder is bent to encircle the head generally around the hairline, and the hair is wrapped around the cylinder from the middle direction to the end of the hair. The nylon cylinder will straighten immediately whenever released, so that it is very difficult to use. Further, the hair will not to get caught in the nylon cylinder, so removing the cylinder will not cause hair to be pulled out. Another known hair form is for doing a chignon, which is a small bun worn at the back of the head or the nape of the neck. The chignon form comprises a small nylon loop made by opening the hair around the nylon forming a circular bun. It has a very small opening in the center and the nylon fabric will not snatch and pull hair during removal.